1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a system for, and a method of, decontaminating toxic agents from interior contaminated surfaces of combat vehicles and like enclosures and, more particularly, to removing and detoxifying chemical and/or biological agents from the interior surfaces of such enclosures as crew compartments, shelters, command and control vans, aircraft interiors, watercraft interiors, tank interiors, as well as electrical equipment in such interiors, without damaging the interior surfaces themselves.
2. Description of Related Art
Combat vehicles and crews need a safe and effective means of decontaminating interior surfaces of such vehicles. During chemical and biological warfare, chemical as well as biological agents can enter the interiors of vehicles by wind infiltration through ventilation systems and on the clothes and equipment of entering personnel, supplies and ammunition. Open access hatches and doors during a "toxic rain" attack allow toxic agents to enter vehicle interiors. Studies have shown that, once contaminated, the interior surfaces of such vehicles are likely to remain toxic for a significant period of time, thereby forcing personnel to don masks and protective clothing ensembles for maximum protection against the toxic agent.
Standard chemical decontaminants are known, and are effective in detoxifying chemical agents used in combat. However, there is at present no suitable system for interior decontamination because the known standard chemical decontaminants attack and damage the materials typically used in such enclosures. Such materials include electrical insulation, structural and window plastics, optical materials, fabrics such as nylon and cotton, rubber materials and sheet steel.